Nuclear power
by Arrowhead. 012
Summary: Pitch perfect AU set in the fallout 4 universe
1. chapter 1

You left the valt 365 days ago that was the first day you lived you were 17 ... No actually you were 17 when you entered the valt and you didn't live until you were 217.. The day you left the valt... Fuck that was the most fritning day of your life...

"What the hell Rebecca ! "your mother shouts at you" Don't call me that!"you say as you approach the door "Where are you going?!" "Out!"You shouted as you slam the door shut you don't even care that the door might be broken all you care about is the fact that you're mother is a self sentord bitch and only cares about herself in all your rage you light a siggerete and thats another thing you mother was going to blow a gasket about if she found out but right now you don't give a fuck all you did was hang out with you friend for God sakes. Yes you were on a date but she didn't know that. Fuck she( your friend) is probably never gana speak to you again.If it was a guy you're mother would probably had told you to have sex with him if it ment you'd like guys. Fuck that would make things so much EASIER But it's not your fault you find women attractive. You realise that you are no longer in your street hell you don't know where you are but it's nice there is a small streem of water with montuns at the back and the leaves on the trees are so green normally you don't like the outdoors but this is exactly what you need. The birds singing and the water flowing it's relaxing so you sit and watch the animals and light up another siggerete you think if your mother had listened to you maybe she would have thought different maybe she wouldn't have talked to you like that maybe she would have told you father not to beat you like that when he found you kissing that girl in your room God THAT Was the worst thing ever not that he hit you more because you're girlfriend at that time was there and he didn't care and you don't blame her for doing nothing. If she told people what happened they were gana ask why and then they would of found out you were together and her parents would disown her and you don't want that for the girl she really is a sweet girl she doesn't drink she got you to stop smoking for the time she even made you forget what an asholl you're father is so you don't blame her for doing nothing but you'll never forgive your father for that day you mean you don't forgive him for all the siggeretes he put out on you or the broken bones and all the scars but the fact that he put her through that was IS something you can never forgive him for. You take another pull on the siggerete inhale and after a few seconds exhale it's the best feeling when you can feel the smoke go through your throat into your lungs and the smoke is so beautiful the sound it makes when you pull on the siggerete it's almost as good as music.. Almost. And then all of a sudden all of it goes away and it turns to chaos you here people screaming sirens going of you see military guys with guns and people being escorted away from town in to the woods and up the mountain. You stand up and in all the chaos one military guy takes you by the arm and drags you up the mountain screaming all this shit about nuclear boms and all that crazy shit when you're up the mountain you se a tall girl in a blue suit asking you"Name and age mis?"


	2. chapter 2

"Beca Mitchell 17 what the hell is going on!?" you say to the woman"Sorry mis I'm not allowed to discuss that but please step forward and follow the guards" You get pushed and shoved all the way until you're on a round metal thing that looks kind of like a gear with everyone screaming it's hard to even think and then you see a huge ball of fire and you're freaking out and your about to pass out because you think you might die today and then that huge gear goes down you see the fire coming closer and you can feel the heat as you move down you're head is just low enough that the exsposin goes above your head and as you go down you are terrified because what the hell is going when you reach the bottom you are given a blue suit like the one that girl was wearing but this one has valt 111 on it and then this guy comes in front of you "Mis Beca Mitchell?" You simply nod your head "Oky great follow me." you follow him mostly because you don't know what's going on and he can maybe tell you what the hell was that explosion. "Mis I'm sorry to tell you this but unfortunately we currently have a nuclear war going on and a nuke thust destroyed the world above but we have worked hard to build this valt and meny more thust like it to save mankind." "The hell?" You say cutting him of in the middle of his speech that sounds like it has been repeated it a 1000 times to someone in the same position as you

"Mis I'm sorry you have to here it like this but I have to receive more people cumming in so this is your pod someone will be at your assistance in a few sort moments can you please step in we need to decontaminate the radiation." You step in hesitation clear in you're movements one's your in the pod it closes and then it all went black.


	3. meeting Jessie

When you wake up agen it's because your pod opens and your freezing cold when you step out you see all the other pods are open as well but nobody is alive you walk around looking for your stuff you remember you put it in a cabinet right next to your pod and luckily it's still there you grab your stuff it's not much only a pack of Winston blue ciggeretes the Gold plated lighter that was your grandfather's before he died your grandmother gave it to you for your 17th birthday and the spare key to the house witch you presume that your not ganna need any more you want to put the stuff in your pocket but that stupid blue suit doesn't have any so you quickly change clothes and once again your in a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, red and black flannel shirt, dark blue tank top and combat boots. "finally that thing is itchy as hell." you say out loud "great now I'm talking to myself" you walk to the door on your left when you go through you see more people dead but this time they are bones "how long have I been in here?" you say to your self agen but continue to walk further as you walk to the front part of the valt you see a pile of bones but this one has a gun on him you not really knowing alot about guns hesitate but pick it up any way "you never know wats out there" you say and it brings shivers down your spine not knowing what's up there your home could be gone you don't really care about your mother or father but you still wonder if there alive. As you approach the big metal gear that is supposed to be a door you Se another corps and you recognise the lab cote Te be the guy who talked to you before you got in the pod and you Se the pip boy on his arm briefly remembering that they sealed the door whit it you take it and spend the better half of an hour trying to figure it out but eventually you do and soon enough your back on that same gear on your way up.

Once your up every thing is white for a few seconds but soon enough the colour comes back and you head back to your home lighting up a cigarette while you walk you can't believe what your seeing the entire city is rouind some houses are even collapsed but soon you make it to your house it's rouind as well but some things are still there like the cartoon of cigarettes you had hidden under your bed so your mom doesn't find it some of the clothes are still were able and luckily you school backpack is fine it's dusty and has a few holes in it but at least you can put spare clothing in it. After that you decided to look around the neighbourhood and found some food not much and you think it's gone bad but you are really hungry you also find some whisky witch you keep that night was really cold but you got through it same as the next after a couple of days you realise your not alone and you got shot at by some raiders and you run away 2 months later you find a place called diamond city it's amazing and you didn't know a place like this existed but you resupply and decide your gonna build up a place of your own 1 month after you built up a place you go back to diamond city to resupply and you meet a really annoying guy named Jessie he has sort brown hair and a sweet face he owns the gun shop and gives you a discount on ammo the rest of the day you keep bumping into him he says it's the universe saying we should be friends but I told him it's an idiot thats following me he laughed it of and bought me a beer any way I didn't tell him about the valt I don't know why but I didn't we got drunk and i laughed more that night then I did in a long time we hung out alot more after that I eventually told him of the valt and he told me to keep it a secret because the people don't like valt dwellers he told me about 150 years ago anther valt dweller came to diamond city and it didn't end well and thay set up a law that all valt dwellers must be killed on site I kept quite after that never mentioning it agen after a 1 month Jessie wanted to know more about Wat life was like back then and I told him and in return he thought me everything he knew about guns and even showd me some defence systems for my home it may be a bunch of planks and scrap metal built on a old house but now it's a bunch of planks and scrap metal that has turrets and mines set up. And I didn't think I would have become such good friends with him.


End file.
